the_disney_princess_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
To be able to have a role or become admin, you must follow these rules. It is recommended that you read Wikia's Terms of Use. Not Allowed Cursing/swearing is obviously never allowed. Spamming in chat gives you a kick. Caps lock is not allowed in the chat. It is often found as annoying to some other users. No ranting about inappropriate games, movies, etc. No sending inappropriate or violent links, it can be very disturbing (unless you put a warning). Please, don't vandalize the pages. It'll lead to a 2 day block. If the page is locked and you want to edit it, don't ask an admin to unlock it. It's locked for a reason. You're not allowed to add photos of a Princess that has another Princess in it (i.e. mashups). If you do this more than once, you will receive a warning and/or a block for a week. Same goes with fan art of the Princesses. The quotes on the pages are not '''to be tampered with. Only the admins are allowed to change the quotes. Before doing so, however, you must ask the founder or AnnaGudvrsven if this is okay. If you change the quote and aren't admin, you will be warned. If you are persistent and continue doing it, you will be blocked for infinite time. If you are being rude/sassy to users, you may lose your role. So be nice! Also, if you are inactive on this wiki and haven't told the admins or founder why, you may lose your role that way too. Sorry! If you're not an admin, you can't make new pages for the Princesses/characters. If you do this you will receive a warning. If it continues you will be blocked depending on how many times you did it. Also, if the admins are talking about the wiki in chat, do not interrupt the conversation. If you would like to talk to an Admin on chat, private message him/her. The threads on the forum board that say "Admin Only!" are for admins and therefore should not concern you. If you reply to that message you will be warned. Allowed The roleplay may be serious, dramatic, and/or comedic. You may contribute to some of the pages. If you feel you are being bullied or threatened, tell an admin. The admin will try to fix the problems. Images Photos should not have an improper name. All photos '''must be labeled accordingly. The picture will either be removed or simply renamed. Basically, when uploading an image to the wiki, please give the image a name that relates to the image itself rather than multiple random numbers or letters that the file name may have taken when it was saved. For example: *'Not Allowed': Tumblr_mbphn0yzkC1rtqwfvo1_500.png *'Not Allowed': Alice543520645225523 n.jpg *'May be Allowed': Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-5167.jpg *'Allowed': Elsa_Anna_FC.png How to get a role You can get a role by simply asking the founder or AnnaGudvrsven! About Roles You're only allowed to have two characters to play. If you have more than that, a character will be taken away. You can change your character only two times. So choose carefully! How to become Admin You can become admin by: *Editing Pages *Adding Photos *Being kind and helpful to other Users